bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Toki (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860367 |altname = Toki |no = 8231 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 98 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 48, 72 |normal_distribute = 50, 50 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 48, 72 |bb_distribute = 50, 50 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 48, 72 |sbb_distribute = 50, 50 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 48, 72 |ubb_distribute = 50, 50 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A quiet battle partner from another world, Toki avoids expressing herself as a matter of practicality. Outbursts of emotion, after all, draw the attention of demons and can get oneself killed. Precise to a fault, she makes short work of her enemies--demons and otherwise--with her twin nata, although should the need arise, anything handy will do. She prefers wearing her target down with a barrage of piercing attacks before executing the coup de grace, and in this strange world she now found herself in, her skills will surely be needed. |summon = Shh. Be very, very quiet. |fusion = Well... I suppose thanks are in order. |evolution = | hp_base = 4873 |atk_base = 2218 |def_base = 1559 |rec_base = 1575 | hp_lord = 6962 |atk_lord = 3168 |def_lord = 2228 |rec_lord = 2250 | hp_anima = 7854 |rec_anima = 2012 |atk_breaker = 3406 |def_breaker = 1990 |def_guardian = 2466 |rec_guardian = 2131 |def_oracle = 2109 |rec_oracle = 2607 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 2 |normaldc = 48 |ls = A Moment to Die |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk and 50% boost to max HP of Dark types, 10% damage reduction from Light types & boosts Spark damage |lsnote = 80% boost to Spark damage |bb = Gloom Haze |bbdescription = 2 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), probable Curse, Sick effects & enormously boosts own BB gauge for 1 turn |bbnote = 400% + 300% x HP / max base HP, 300% additional multiplier total, 80% chance to inflict status ailments & 55 BC fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 2 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 50 |bbmultiplier = 400 |bb_hpscale = true |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Pierce Armor |sbbdescription = 2 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & fills own BB gauge to max |sbbnote = 500% + 1000% x HP / max base HP, 1000% additional multiplier total, 300% boost to BB Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 2 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 35 |sbbdc = 54 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Death Throe: Nightshade |ubbdescription = 2 combo massive Dark attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% x HP / max base HP, 1500% additional multiplier total, 450% boost to BB Atk, 100% HP healed from damage taken |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 2 |ubbaoe = 1 |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 60 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Immortality Negation |esitem = |esdescription = Greatly reflects damage when attacked |esnote = 50% damage reflection |evofrom = |evointo = 860368 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 60344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 60123 |evomats5 = 60123 |evomats6 = 60123 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Rare Summon **Limited Edition – Sep 20 7:00 ~ Oct 5 6:59 PST (for All Units) **Limited Edition – Sep 20 7:00 ~ Sep 25 6:59 PST (for Self only) |notes = |addcat = Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse |addcatname = Toki1 }}